Real Heroes
by Aragorns
Summary: During Siegfried's quest of redemption, he is attacked by a vengeful mob, but a mysterious hero steps up to save him. Supposed to be oneshot, may continue. Rated T because if I do continue, I'll be a bit more descriptive in terms of blood. Not Yaoi, if thats what you were thinking.


**DISCLAIMER: The Soul Series and the Final Fantasy Series belong to Namco and Square Enix respectively, I own **_**nothing**_

**NOTE: This started out as a "oneshot" to try and overcome a writers block, but I may make it a full-fledged story, tell me what you lot think.**

Siegfried sighed.

It was another day alone, another day wanting to take back all of his actions, another day seeking redemption, another day looking for his unforgivable past, so on average, this was a normal day for Siegfried.

He got up from his shelter in the ruined inn and set out on his quest again, cringing as he walked through the all-too-familiar town. He was the one who destroyed it.

Another bad memory of the Nightmare he lived.  
As he left the town he felt something within him… a burning desire to end it all there and then, but he couldn't do that, not until the endless Nightmare was… err, ended.

Siegfried didn't smile at the oxymoron; he just focused on getting this done so he could end his life.

Moving away from that barren place, he came across a fork in the road, suddenly a voice spoke up "Nightmare."  
By now he was used to being called by that name. He turned to look at whoever was going to attack him next, as was inevitable, except he was surprised to find the blonde-haired Cassandra. "Move, I don't have time to play around." Was all he could say to her before he turned his back and began walking, except he walked into a very scantily dressed female body which could only belong to two people, and only one of them would ever be that revealing. "Ivy, what do you want?" He asked nonchalantly.

"This woman has been stalking you" stated Ivy "isn't it disturbing?"

"Well, for starters," began Siegfried "you must've been stalking me as well" as his words sunk into Ivy's brain, he continued "secondly, I've had a whole angry mob stalk me for the past five days, so one person following me isn't surprising."

Ivy and Cassandra blinked and turned around to see the angry mob that had indeed been following him.  
"I did have a break from them in that ruined village, but that was it." Concluded Siegfried.

All Ivy could actually say was "ok…" before the angry mob advanced.  
"So…" began Cassandra, this being her first lines in this entire story "let me get this straight, they've been stalking you for five days… but choose now to attack?" Cassandra asked, confused at the Angry Mob's logic. Siegfried just shrugged and turned towards the crowd, stepping towards them… and not drawing Soul Calibur to defend himself, instead opening his arms wide and uttering three words: "have your revenge."  
They began to jeer at him and insult him, then they threw stones at him and one of them even began beating him with an abnormally large stick. Ivy and Cassandra were trying to wrap this around their primitive minds. Whilst Cassandra had previously thought she would do anything to get her sister free of Soul Edge's evil grasp… this was an entirely new level.

Ivy on the other hand just thought this was silly and that Siegfried should be beating the crap out of these curs.

However, someone walked through the crowd towards Siegfried… he looked odd, with a strange sort of… black bandana on his head which made him look both weird and awesome at the same time, as well as wearing a long leather coat, except it was white. His blonde hair was only half-visible because of the bandana, and definitely not as long as Siegfried's, but his blue eyes were full of heroism, and his stubble needed shaving desperately. As he approached Siegfried, the people stood back expecting him to beat up Siegfried, and considering the smirk on his face, it looked like he was going to do just that… except he didn't. Instead he extended a hand out towards the fallen blonde German, who hesitated at first, but the guy's confident smile assured him that no harm would come. As Siegfried took the hand of this new guy, the crowd stared on… eventually, the one with the big stick decided to say something incredibly stupid. "This man is under the influence of Soul Edge! Kill them both!"

As the crowd moved towards Siegfried, Ivy and Cassandra took up arms either side of him, extremely moved by his actions. The new blonde guy stood in front of him and smirked… all in all, he seemed very hero like. Siegfried, all though he did not know the man's reasons, was very grateful to him. "So," said Cassandra "what is your name, hero?"  
"Name's Snow" he said as he cracked his knuckles, ready to defend Siegfried from the vengeful crowd.  
"Well, Snow," Cassandra continued, "what's the plan?"  
Snow looked at her with a heroic smile. "Since when have heroes ever needed plans?"

* * *

So... yeah, like I said, this started out as a oneshot, but if anyone wants me to continue this as a full story then say so, and yes, the title is derived from one of the lines in Final Fantasy XIII. See, it was only after I wrote it I realised I hadn't thought of a name... yeah, anyway, read and review.


End file.
